catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia
'''Amelia '''is a ginger-brown tabby she-cat with a white front paw and tail she has amber eyes. History :Amelia first meets Gingerfur as she is walking along ShadowClan territory. Gingerfur takes Amelia to meet his pregnant mate, Yellowpool. Then, Yellowpool starts to give birth and along with Gingerfur's help, Amelia delivers the kits. Tatterkit, the first kit to wake up, asks were Amelia is as she has just left. Amelia returns later, interested in the kits and Yellowpool's health. She laughs along with Yellowpool as Tatterkit and Flowerkit climb on their father, Gingerfur. :Tatterkit and Falconkit are playing outside the nursery with Sunsky and Viperfang when Tatterkit falls off Amelia's head. He hurts his leg and is taken to Berrypaw. Amelia reassures both kits and tells them to leave each other alone before they argue some more. Sunsky and Amelia talk about the kit and wonder if he will recover. Berrypaw assures the she-cats that he will. :Amelia comes to Tatterkit and Sparkkit's rescue when they are forced to clean out the warrior's den for misbehaving and waking up Shadowfeather. She offers to help them but Shadowfeather stops her, saying that they need to learn their punishment. Amelia offers to help, but Shadowfeather orders her to leave the kits to do there work. Amelia notices that Tatterkit isn't as able as his older denmate as he has shorter legs and he isn't as developed. :Amelia tells Tatterkit that she would like to join ShadowClan and he becomes very excited. She speaks to Featherstar and becomes a warrior, but she keeps her name. Rushingriver, although Amelia is well trained, gives her some basic coaching. She is very upset when Solarmist dies and comforts Skycloud. Tatterkit reads Skycloud's feelings adn tells her that she has always wanted kits. Amelia tells Skycloud that Tatterkit has always been like that and watches as he plays with Sunkit (SC). :Bramblefur shows a liking towards her, which she returns. They soon become mates and she reveals that she is having his kits. He is very happy and pleased at this news. She congratulates him on his squirrel and soon after recives an apprentice; Sunpaw (E). While out hunting with her, Sunpaw (E) leaps high into the air and takes down a bird in flight, Amelia is impressed and tells Sunpaw (E) that she will be a fine warrior, one the Clan will be proud of. :Amelia offers to lead her first patrol. After Tatterpaw tells Sunpaw (E) of her true status, Amelia asks her apprentice what's bothering he, and Sunpaw (E) tells her. Amelia gives Grayfall a few strange looks whne she finds out her is Sunpaw (E) and Featherpaw (SC)'s father. :She gets pains in her stomach and gives birth to Bramblefur's three kits; Heatherkit, Sweetkit and Honeykit (SC). She is proud of them and nuzzles her mate. :Amelia reveals that when Brownkit snuck out of camp, he told her that he wanted to die, so he wouldn't have to fufill his prophecy, to destory both The Dark Forest and StarClan. She comforts Yellowpool and Gingerfur. :Honeykit, Sweetkit and Heatherkit become apprentices, and Amelia is proud. Later, she tells Bramblefur. :Her apprentice is made a warrior; Sunlight. Category:Fawny's Cats Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Character Category:Living Characters